Waluigi
Waluigi is an oft-recurring character in Brawl in the Family. Unlike most of the characters, who retain their in-game personalities, Waluigi is represented as a strange, creepy, and ugly person. Waluigi often uses his memetic catchphrases "WAAAAA" and "TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME"; these phrases first appeared in his comics and have been used in the BitForums and in Internet culture. In his own inane comic series, Waluigi in the Family (which Waluigi intermittently injects into BitF as April Fools' jokes), he is able to possess other objects to make them look and behave like himself. Few people aren't creeped out by Waluigi. These people are Daisy, Eario, and, of course, Waluigi's brother (cousin? friend?) Wario. Waluigi is currently trapped in an Assist Trophy as a result of the other characters' shock at hacking their games. Brawl in the Family Character Description Hide your daughters and your modern art: Waluigi’s in town! Waluigi is a poorly-understood individual who has difficulty fitting in with others. His only friend in the world (aside from his brother Wario) seems to be Daisy, who has more patience and compassion than even Waluigi is capable of wasting. Sometimes, Waluigi goes on some short-lived adventures. This isn’t common because it quickly becomes tiresome. Waluigi dislikes many things, but he especially dislikes Luigi, musicals, and Brawl in the Family. He enjoys dancing by himself and relaxing in massage chairs. List of Comics Appeared In 151 - WitF 190 - Where's Waluigi? 191 - Waluigi Trilogi 200 - Ode to Minions 208 - A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 8) 228 - Shoulders 230 - 2P START! Guest Strip 232 - Shutting Down the Comic 274 - Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom (Part 4) 323 - Philips' Box 367 - Tanooki Madness 477- B-Royale in The Family List of Comics Appeared in WitF 00000001 - Waluigi's New Comic 00000002 - Waluigi's Nemisis 00000003 - Waluigi Looks at Dedede Like That 00000004 - Waluigi Comes to Greet His Many Fans 00000005 - Waluigi Presents a Color Comic 00000006 - Waluigi Goes to a Musical 00000007 - Waluigi On a Date 00000008 - Waluigi Has Gone Away? 00000009 - Waluigi the Philosopher 00000010 - Waluigi Has Bad Dietary Habits 00000011 - Prehistoric Waluigisaurus 00000012 - Waluigi Goes to Prom or Some Similar Social Event 00000013 - Waluigi Proceeds to Phase Two 00000014 - Big Apple, Waluigi AM 00000015 - Waluigi Really Enjoys Making Color Comics 00000016 - Waluigi Contemplates Art At the Gallery 00000017 - Waluigi Gets a Brand New Look List of Comics Appeared In Waluigi Triloigi 00000018 - Waluigi is Everywhere 00000019 - Alleycat Waluigi 00000020 - Waluigi Occasionally Misses the Point 00000021 - Waluigi Foils a Furniture Store Robbery 00000022 - Waluigi and Wario Play Legend of Zelda 00000023 - Waluigi is Even More Everywhere 00000024 - Waluigi Checks Out a Library Book 00000025 - Waluijafar 00000026 - Waluigi's Nemisis Informs the Viewers 00000027 - Waluigi Dislikes Brawl in the Family 00000028 - Waluigi Helps Link on His Quest 00000029 - Waluigi Gets Soup 00000030 - TechnoWaluigi: Let's Kick Waluigi 00000031 - Bury My Waluigi an Wounded Waluigi 00000032 - Waluigi Surfin' 00000033 - StarWaluigi: Where No Waluigi Has Gone BeWaluigi 00000034 - Neon Nights Waluigis 00000035 - Happy Birthday Waluigi List of Comics Apeared Under Shutting Down the Comic 00000036- Waluigi-Off 00000037- Waluigi Teaches Art 00000038- Waluigi Makes His Move 00000039- Waluigi Tells a Joke 00000040- Waluigi and Sushi Quotes "WAAAAAAA. "Expecting a color comic? Too bad. Waluigi time." "Get out of the Waluigi Pond!" (Statue of Liberty that has apparently been possessed by Waluigi) "Everything is purple. Purple is a color." "Weh. You call this madness? Step aside." (to CDi spirits) "Waluigi time!" "What have you done to Waluigi?!" (To Daisy, after seeing the results of her makeover. Waluigi's sense of beauty is… questionable.) "Hark how the waa all seem to waa, joining in rhyme, Waluigi time!" (From his Christmas carol) "Waluigi hates this!" (Regarding musicals; turtle soup; and, knowing Waluigi, likely many other things. When he says this about his soup, he throws it back in the waiter's face.) "Waluigi likes this!" (Regarding onion soup, which is thrown in his waiter's face regardless. Matthew used this line on Waluigi in an update during his medically-caused hiatus.)Category:Characters